battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao Yan/Relationships
Xiao Yan is shown to be quite adept at making friends when he wants, thanks to his language (sometimes) Soft and charm. He also tends to create many enemies thanks to his sharp tongue. Family Xiao Zhan Xiao Yan's father and patriarch of the Xiao family. When he was young, regardless of whether he was a genius or a useless person, his father had never flashed him any unusual looks. At the time when there were eyes rolling and ridicule all over the clan, his father still maintained his pampering toward him. Each time when the Xiao Yan, who was a little boy, was injured, he would smile, pat the little boy on his shoulders and tell him that a man must be strong. Tears and dispirited feelings would not let anyone become a strong person. Xiao Yan devastated when he learned that his father was attacked and kidnapped after his battle with Na Lan Ya Ran. He went out to Misty Cloud Sect to kill Yun Leng even after the big fight with Yun Shan after Three Years Tournament to get away from there. All of this caused Xiao Yan, who had another matured spirit to accept him, place his father in an extremely important position in his heart. Xiao Ding Xiao Ding is the older brother of Xiao Yan. Xiao Ding is very protective of him in an almost fatherly way. They share a very close relationship. Xiao Li Xiao Li is second older brother Xiao Yan. They are also very close, though he is decidedly more comedic about this than Xiao Ding. Mother of Xiao Yan Xiao Yan was shown to be very close to his mother, and was deeply upset when she died. His desire for him to become a strong successor to the Xiao family was one of the main driving forces to never give up. Xiao Xiao Xiao Yan was not a cold-blooded person. He did not hesitate much before he chose to make the highest grade Secret Technique that was most beneficial to the baby when the First Elder requested him to refine the other medicinal pill. No matter how one put it, the baby was his bloodline. How could he not give it the best things however, this news had arrived too abruptly, destroying all of Xiao Yan’s usual calm. Hence, the words he had said had accidentally appeared a little hurtful. Xiao Yu Xiao Yu is his cousin. When they were young, he once saw her bathing and touched her legs. This meant that she tried to kill him for almost a year. She has a hatred for Xiao Yan because of this incident and it seems to increase after he beat her brother, Xiao Ning, to the point that he was crippled for a while. However, her attitude toward him seems to be changing as she saw his fitness and strength. She even tried to make him act as her boyfriend to ward off another guy. Xiao Ning Xiao Ning is his cousin. After Xiao Yan fell to 3-star Duan Qi, he was one of the people who mocked him. As Xiao Yan was the only guy in the clan with whom Xun Er was close, it keeps the hatred towards the former. This hatred was only increased after losing to Xiao Yan during the Ritual of Coming of Age. However, after seeing the strength of Xiao Yan and after maturation in Jia Nan Academy, he began to have a friendly relationship with Xiao Yan. Friends Yao Lao Xiao Yan first met Yao Lao when Yao Lao spoke to him through his mother's ring after the confrontation with his fiancee Na Lan Yan Ran. It turns out that Lao Yao had been absorbing his Dou Qi for three years in order to awaken, making Xiao Yan feel pretty useless as he used to be a prodigy. Soon after, Xiao Yan becomes the student of Lao Yao. Under the tutelage of Lao Yao, Xiao Yan has managed to increase his strength and power quickly and become a capable Receptarier. Xiao Yan was able to reach this step after all these years mainly because of Yao Lao’s protection. If he had not been present, it was likely that Xiao Yan would not know which corner he would have perished in. The latter had indeed put in all his effect in order to get Xiao Yan to become strong. This old man who had once had his heart seriously injured truly regarded Xiao Yan as his disciple. The effort that Yao Lao had given Xiao Yan also caused the former to possess an extremely high position in the latter’s heart. It was said that a teacher was like a father. There was nothing unsuitable in using this to describe the relationship between Xiao Yan and Yao Lao. Yao Lao was forcefully captured by the ‘Hall of Souls’ right in front of him, but he could only just watch as it happened. He was unable to rescue him. That kind of helpless feeling was just like a poisonous snake that repeatedly bit at Xiao Yan’s inner heart. Yao Lao had spent an extremely great amount of effort on him. The many years of training had allowed him to walk away from being a useless person until this level. Xiao Yan’s feelings for Yao Lao could basically be comparable to feelings he had for his father… however, despite the great effort that Yao Lao had put in because of him, the result of it was that the latter was still unable to escape being captured by the ‘Hall of Souls’. This kind of ending was just like a sharp knife that violently cut back and forth at Xiao Yan’s heart, causing Xiao Yan to constantly remain remorseful. If his strength had been great enough, Yao Lao would not have been captured, and he would be able to easily rescue his father. All of this would not have happened. At this moment, Xiao Yan once again understood the importance of strength after Han Feng pulled apart the bleeding wound in his heart. A crazy fanaticism to the pursuit of strength surged within his heart. With strength, he would be able to rescue his father and Yao Lao from the hands of the ‘Hall of Souls’. With strength, he would be able to go look for Xun Er, ignore the frightening background behind her and ask her to stay beside him forever! Hai Bo Dong Even though he and Xiao Yan had a rough start when they first met, they become good friends. Hai Bo Dong acknowledges Xiao Yan's determination and strength and is willing to help him to escape from Misty Cloud Mountain after being framed for killing a Misty Cloud Sect member. He is shown to be quite concerned for the well being of Xiao Yan but does not like to show it, as he hates sentiment. Xiao Yan had been bearing in mind the favor that Hai Bodong had given him in the Jia Ma Empire by using all of his strength to help him escape twice. The ‘Spiritual Recovery Purple Pill’, which Xiao Yan owed Hai Bodong, caused a knot in his heart. Wu Hao At first, Xiao Yan and Wu Hao fought against one another in the outer branch competition, but to due to Wu Hao's personality he corporated with Xiao Yan when they first go to the inner branch. Wu Hao has since become Xiao Yans' friend and comrade. Romantic Interests Xun Er Back then, during the period of time in Wu Tan City,when he was a useless person, the surrounding gazes were always filled with ridicule and superciliousness when he walked with Xun Er. At that time, it was likely that those people were thinking in their eyes: Did this toad not feel ashamed by walking next to a beautiful swan? After two years of tough training, there was no longer anyone who used the look back then to look at him when he walked beside Xun Er again. This was because the talent and strength that Xiao Yan had currently displayed completely gave him the qualification to be comparable to Xun Er, this girl favored by the heavens. This was the difference between having ability, and not having it! Back then, he had always said at every single moment that he was working hard for the three year agreement. However, deep within his heart, he was also thinking of working hard and raising his own strength, so that there would no longer be anyone who would use that kind of expression to look down at him when he was together with Xun Er in the future. Three years had already passed since the time that he had been a useless person. During those three years, Xiao Yan relied on his own effort to fulfill his desire to successfully defeat Nalan Yanran, and allowed himself to possess the qualification to be together with Xun Er! The two years of lonely training had allowed Xiao Yan to understand that the girl in front of him was the one was possessed the deepest imprint within his heart! This imprint was firmly imprinted when he was young. Actually, Xun Er had always said that if it were not for the ignorant Xiao Yan charging into her room when they were children, and using his Dou Qi, which he was totally unskilled in, to warm her seemingly weak body and persisting to do so for a couple of years, how would she have completely placed Xiao Yan deep within her heart? However, she had also maintained the same warmth and respect toward Xiao Yan when he was in his most despondent moments, causing that inner heart of Xiao Yan, which far exceeded those of his age, to completely open up toward this girl who only displayed her kindness and cuteness to him. This brightest pearl of the Gu clan would hide her dazzling brilliance only beside Xiao Yan and appear like a obedient little woman. Yun Yun Yun Yun and Xiao Yan have a bit of a complicated relationship since they are from clans/sects that are fighting each other. However it is clear that Yun Yun has feelings for Xiao Yan even thought he might not completely feel the same for her (this is quite different in the Light Novel Version). He undeniably possessed faint feelings to this woman, the first person to have skin contact with him back when he was training outside. All that had happened in that cave was far too great a blow to his youthfulness. It was from that moment on that he truly understood what a woman was. He was no longer a boy; he had transformed into a true man. Xiao Yan knew that he would never be able to forget her for the rest of his life. All of this seemed to be like a searing imprint that caused him to be unable to forget her. The meeting of the two was quite moving. However, it seemed to have ended in misery. It was impossible for Xiao Yan to forgive what the Misty Cloud Sect and Yun Shan had done to the Xiao clan. Hence, being the Misty Cloud Sect’s leader, she had to stand against Xiao Yan even if the one who had ended up miserably injured was her. This was an ending that had already predetermined from the start. She wore a complicated gaze when she was about to leave Jia Ma Empire back then. Seventy percent was desolation within those eyes, ten percent was helplessness, ten percent was sadness from giving up and there was a faint amount of hatred. She seemed to still take his viciousness to heart. He had cruelly shattered everything she had. It was this little thread of hatred that spurred her to leave the place she had lived for so many years… perhaps from the way she saw it, that place was a place of sadness. After leaving, it would be extremely difficult for her to return. That woman, who was once the most noble person in the Jia Ma Empire and was the first to have a fascinating ambiguous relationship with him, ultimately possessed quite a great amount of weight in Xiao Yan’s heart. Back then, he was enemies with the Misty Cloud Sect. Being the chief of the Misty Cloud Sect, she was caught between the two of them. That pain from having to choose was something that only she was clearly aware of. After which, Xiao Yan had returned and destroyed the sect, which had groomed her. Originally, she ought to hate Xiao Yan. In the end, however, she chose to go far away and leave the empire that gave her bitter memories. Following his current maturity, Xiao Yan, who had lost the vigor from back then, had also gradually understand some of the pain she had felt. There was a vague heartache and apology in his heart. She had never appeared during these years. Although Xiao Yan understood that she, who was in the Central Plains, had definitely heard some rumours about him, she had never come to find him… This seemingly strong woman, who had a weak heart, appeared to be only able to use this method to escape from the pain that was hidden deep within her heart. Queen Medusa Queen Medusa/Cai Lin met Xiao Yan in the Jia Ma Empire. She hated Xiao Yan at first, as Snakemen and humans have an ongoing battle with each other, but after Xiao Yan saved her twice she then fell for him. Medusa had been following beside him every since he had left the Jia Nan Academy’s Inner Academy. She had originally possessed a killing intent as he reason to follow him. With the flow of time, Xiao Yan could sense that the killing intent in her heart weakened by the day and likely no longer existed by now. Xiao Yan’s mind did not pay much attention when Medusa was following beside him all the time. Now that she had left, he immediately felt that he lacked something. His heart contained an empty feeling. When she was pregnant with Xiao Xiao it allowed Xiao Cai's spirit(Heavenly Swallowing Python)to reside in Xiao Xiao which in turn made Xiao Yan Xiao Cai's Father, when they did the deed under the Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower. Since Xiao Xiao had Xiao Yan Flame Essence and Blood it makes Xiao Yan Xiao Xiao's biological father. It is the same for both the Manhwa and the Light Novel. Ever since she had given birth to little Xiao Xiao, Cai Lin’s character seemed to have become much gentler. She had chosen to obey all of Xiao Yan’s request. However, Xiao Yan finally understood that the cold and proud Queen Medusa still existed deep within Cai Lin’s bones. She had forced herself to become a good wife and mother because of him and little Xiao Xiao. Yi Xian The moment he thought about how such a kind and cute girl had to swallow those lethal poisons all day, Xiao Yan’s heart involuntarily felt a soreness. She was a woman who had the roughest fate among all the people whom he had met during these years. Enemies Han Feng Han Feng is Yao Laos' former pupil and was the main cause of Yao Laos' death. This makes him Xiao Yans' predecessor as the disciple Lao Yao. He was later killed by Xiao Yan as revenge for his masters' death. It was really unexpected that Han Feng also practiced the ‘Flame Mantra’. Although it was merely an incomplete version, it still caused Xiao Yan to possess a somewhat strange feeling. That was… he must kill the latter! This kind of feeling did not arouse from Xiao Yan’s heart. Instead it was nearly a sort of instinctive reaction. This kind of instinctive reaction reached deep into Xiao Yan’s mind, causing his intention to kill Han Feng to be much denser. Hall Of Souls Although he did not yet know it, around chapter 145. Hun Clan (Soul Clan) The faction behind the Hall Of Souls. Hun means Soul and this Clan deals with Soul. Xiao Yan Meets the memeber from this Clan during his trip to Gu Realm. The Power of Hun Clan Exceeds every clan. Yun Shan He is the former leader of the Yun Lan Sect and the mentor of Yun Yun. He has the capabilities and strength of a Dou Zong. Han Xian Leader of a clan in medicine Jia Nan Academy, Xiao Yan who hate to sell pills and want to monopolize Xiao Yan pills created and revenue. He and Xiao Yan had a competition and he lost, but refuses to accept the reality and blame their failure to Xiao Yan. (Lower Enemy) Ling Quan Back then, this fellow had wanted to fight him when fetching Xun Er. If First Elder Su Qian had not intervened back then, the result would have been an unimaginable one. Even though the two of them did not exchange blows back then, Xiao Yan firmly remembered this Ling Quan in his heart. The ridicule that Ling Quan had given him back then was something that he had firmly remembered in his heart. Xiao Yan was not some magnanimous person. Back then, Ling Quan had humiliated him when he was still weak. This person even wanted to murder him toward the end. This point alone was enough to make sure Xiao Yan never forgot him… Other Nalan Jie If it were not because Xiao Yan wanted to obtain the ‘Seven Magical Green Spirit Saliva’ to help Yao Lao’s spirit awaken, he would also not have helped that old fellow. The promises that he had made were as though he had farted. He is indeed a crafty person. After he helped Nalan Jie completely expel the poison, that old fellow had an extremely grateful appearance, but what happened after that? He saw with his own eyes that Xiao Yan was being chased by the Misty Cloud Sect, who wanted to kill him, yet Nalan Jie did not make even the slightest move. Nalan Jie even secretly hoped that Xiao Yan will forever stay in Misty Cloud Sect because he knew that he will have forever grudge against Nalan Clan. Xiao Mei }} Category:Relationships